


Down the Lens

by BadGoose



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hollywood, Becky's kind of a fuckboy, F/F, F/M, More relationships to come, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:48:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23181979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadGoose/pseuds/BadGoose
Summary: Hollywood can be a crazy place. Especially when you're a famous director like Becky Lynch with way too much success getting in her head.
Relationships: Becky Lynch/Peyton Royce/Billie Kay, Sasha Banks/Becky Lynch | Rebecca Knox, Sonya Deville/Becky Lynch | Rebecca Knox, Sonya Deville/Mandy Rose
Comments: 26
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

“We’re back with world famous director Becky Lyn-” 

“And multi time Academy Award winner. Don’ ferget that lass.” 

Sonya Deville looked away from the camera for a moment and cast a sideways glance at the redhead lounging in the seat next to hers. Looking as relaxed as if this interview was in her own home, which it may as well have been, given she'd picked the location. “Excuse me. World famous director and multi time Academy Award winner Becky Lynch.” 

The upstart Irish woman had burst onto the scenes four years ago with her first movie _Every Monday Night_ sweeping nearly every category the small movie had been nominated for and shocking the landscape of Hollywood over the course of a few scant hours. 

Hollywood was always on the lookout for the next up and coming director to pay much less than the industry average. It didn’t hurt that the producers and production companies always felt more comfortable pushing around a young talent that lacked the confidence to stand up to their increasingly obtrusive demands. 

The fact that Becky was a female in an industry that was mostly dominated by male directors made her a perfect target. Any company that hired her looked at it as a massive win. Not only could they get a young director they could puppet but they could get all the good press that would come along with hiring a female director. 

Unfortunately for them, Becky Lynch had been nothing but confident from the moment she came onto the scene. Famously ending her speech after winning Best Director with ‘” See ya when I win the nex’ one.”’ 

Her first big foray into Hollywood was with a superhero film since those seemed to be the only ones they made anymore. The studio had hardly given her any money because the project she’d asked for had been in production for nearly a decade without much momentum. They didn’t believe it had any real chance of succeeding for a wide audience but Becky had more than made the DC property work. She’d created Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn into household names nearly on par with the juggernaut that was the Marvel cinematic universe. Not to mention all the acclaim and praise people had heaped on her for bringing the first real genuine and serious lesbian relationship to the big screen superhero genre. Making stars out of the two relatively unknown actors; Charlotte Flair and Scarlett Bordeaux. 

After that movie broke records and raked in over a billion dollars worldwide from a measly (in Hollywood’s world) budget of just thirty-five million Becky could basically do what she wanted. The world was at her fingertips. No one said no if Becky Lynch was involved. 

Just getting an interview with her was difficult since the redhead was very protective of her private life. Usually the only time you’d get five minutes with her was during the marketing for her latest movie. Strictly answering questions about the film and not hesitating to throw out any interviewers who made the mistake of trying to get too personal with their questions. 

Sonya had somehow gotten the opportunity to interview her but everything other than the questions she asked and the clothes she wore had been controlled by Becky’s people. Down to the very chairs they sat in. A rich black leather chair for the director and a sturdy stool for the reporter that made her sit slightly above the other woman. 

The interview continued and Sonya couldn’t help but feel like she was missing something from the way Becky was smiling throughout. A few times she thought she noticed the redhead’s eyes wandering up her legs, but she hadn’t mentioned anything. She’d worn a simple plain black dress that had seemed modest on the way over but now felt like she might as well be there in just her lingerie. She wasn’t one to be frazzled by someone she was interviewing but at times she forgot there was a camera there and it almost felt like a first date of sorts. 

“So, your next movie is set to begin filming in just a few weeks. Is that right?” Sonya asked. Trying to remain professional and on subject since the interview was almost over. 

Becky grinned and leaned further back into the chair. Crossing her leather clad legs slowly and grinning a bit wider when she noticed Sonya’s eye flicker down to them for a brief moment. “That’s correct. It’s a bit of a passion projec’ fer me.” Making sure to flash her bright white teeth. 

“Passion project? What does that mean? What should we expect from this next movie of yours?” Sonya asked. 

“When I’m passionate about somethin’ you can tell. Passion makes me a better filmmaker. If I wasn’ really passionate about it, I wouldn’t try.” Becky said, deliberately speaking a bit quiet and forcing Sonya to lean in slightly. 

“That was a sneaky way of telling me nothing.” 

Becky smiled. She knew she’d made a good choice in interviewer. She always liked a little challenge. The ones that fell over just because she had money were always disappointing. “You got me there. I geuss I can tell ya somethin’. We jus’ came to an agreement with one of our stars.” 

Sonya’s eyebrow raised. “One of?” 

“I love a lass that’s quick on her feet.” Becky quipped with a wink to go along with it. Moving on before Sonya could take a moment to think. “Sasha Banks is signed as of yesterday evening.” 

“That’s quite a get. Banks is a hot ticket right now after her role in the latest _Star Wars._ There were rumors that she was going to take a break after that.” Sonya was fishing for Becky to elaborate on that. No one was exactly sure how much validity the rumors had. She was only 27 and, on the outside, it seemed like she had the perfect life. Fast cars, timeless beauty, mountains of money, and her boyfriend Roman Reigns was coming off an MVP season and a Super Bowl win. What was there she’d want to change? 

“Seems like a question you should ask her.” Becky responded. 

Sonya accepted the loss and figured she could take a swing at getting something interesting from the redhead. The allotted time for the interview was nearly over anyways. “I can understand you not wanting to answer a rumor about someone else, but the news of Sasha signing on goes into my next question quite well. There’s also been some word online about your choice in actors for your films.” 

Becky was quiet during the question but she was actually a little impressed Sonya would go down this road. She’d still make her say it though. “What would that be?” 

Sonya gave Becky a disbelieving look. “Even though I’m sure you’ve heard, I’ll still say it. Some people started joking that you just hire beautiful women you want to sleep with.” 

“Let me just say that I find that ridiculous.” Becky pretended to be deeply offended by it but even if she never set out for it, she couldn’t help the fact that her last leads found her desirable. That wasn’t her fault. Just because she’d happened to have sex with the leads of her last few movies; Alexa Bliss, Kairi Sane, and of course Charlotte Flair and Scarlett Bordeaux at the same time, didn’t mean she was hiring with that sole intent in mind. “For one, Sasha has a boyfriend.” 

“Alexa Bliss did too.” Sonya mentioned but was completely ignored by the director. 

“And second, if that was what I was doin’, then why didn’t I hire you fer my next film?” Becky finished with a charming smile and a coquettish look in her eyes. 

Sonya swallowed deeply and turned back to the camera. “Well there you have it. Becky Lynch, director extraordinaire and heavy charmer. This has been Sonya Deville for Entertainment Tonight.” 

As the camera turned off and the lights left them Sonya gathered herself and moved to get up off the stool when a warm skin on her knee had her frozen. 

“Do you have some time?” Becky’s calm voice washed over Sonya. 

She knew she shouldn’t say yes. Becky Lynch’s reputation wasn’t exactly highly classified information, but there was still something about her that made none of that matter. Like when she was talking to you, nothing else mattered. Even though Sonya knew she should say no the words that left her mouth were, “Of course.” 


	2. Chapter 2

In the bright morning sun Sonya wondered exactly what the hell had gotten into her after that interview. She knew damn well who had, but it still felt surreal. After she’d gone back to Becky’s extravagant, secluded mansion in the hills overlooking Los Angeles last night, the view was the last thing she was thinking of, but she couldn’t help herself from appreciating it now. 

After she’d woken up Sonya was surprised to find Becky snoring away next to her. Her naked body sprawled out lazily and taking up far more space than someone of her size needed. She’d honestly expected the director to be gone in the morning and wasn’t sure exactly how that made her feel. 

Last night had been amazing. A whirlwind that she’d ultimately allowed herself to be swept up in. She hadn’t been looking for anything more than what last night was. It’s not as if she could complain. Becky was far more than suitable as a partner in the bedroom and a part of her wouldn’t mind to revisit. Given her job she was already in a somewhat gray area. Sonya didn’t have a problem separating her professional opinion of the Irish woman from sex but that wouldn’t be easy to prove to others. 

It was at that moment that Sonya remembered why she’d been so willing to jump into bed with a willing, beautiful woman. Another beautiful woman named Mandy Rose. With a name like that Sonya had honestly thought she might be in porn, but since meeting the celebrity trainer at a charity event a few months ago she’d learned that Mandy was so much more. She was kind, fostered kittens, and the only thing she ever cheated on her diet with was donuts. She was also undeniably straight, which was a problem considering the way her heart beat faster the moment she saw her. Or the way a simple smile from the other woman was something she’d cherish the rest of that day. 

“Little surprised you’re still here lass. Take yer legs last night, did I?” Becky’s sultry Irish tones broke her train of thought. An unshakeable confidence in her tone that even now made Sonya blush. 

“Awfully confident.” Sonya replied as her eyes continued to gaze out over the valley. Beautiful lush green trees and hills that slowly transitioned into the bustling city below. It was almost mesmerizing and Sonya could feel how easy all this money could change a person. 

“I ‘ave good reason to be.” Becky’s seductive tone whispered into her ear. Suddenly far closer than Sonya remembered her. The ghost of her curves brushing against her back delicately. “Believe me. I’ve seen enough actin’ to know if someone’s fakin’.” Her lips finding a new home on the olive colored skin at the back of Sonya’s neck. 

Sonya’s eyes fluttered closed as she felt Becky’s arms wrap around her midsection. Fingers of one hand playfully running up the seam of her robe while the other grabbed the thin fabric belt keeping it closed and slowly twirled it around like a ribbon. Loosening it just a little bit at a time. “I have to meet a friend later.” 

“How later?” Becky asked as one of her hands slipped inside to gently trace the hills of Sonya’s defined abs. Those muay thai classes she’d started taking on an offhand dare really payed off. 

“I told her I’d be there around lunch.” Sonya got out as she reached behind her, grabbing a handful of the redhead’s butt and digging her nails in while pulling her closer. “But I need to go home first and get my car.” 

“No, you don’t.” Becky murmured into her neck as she pressed her hips against Sonya’s tightly. Pushing her forward until the other woman was pressed up flat against the window. “I’ll drive ya.” 

“Really?” Sonya asked. Turning her head to the side as her palms automatically splayed out on the glass in front of her. 

“Of course. I never break a promise to a gorgeous woman.” The Irish director taking that moment to slide her hand downwards and cup Sonya’s warmth. Applying gentle pressure with her palm that would be barely noticeable anywhere that wasn’t as sensitive. “Who says a night of fun has to end in the mornin’?” 

“The concept of time.” Sonya replied with some sass, earning a throaty chuckle from Becky. 

“Well then I guess I have some work to be done makin’ ya forget that.” 

* * *

“Did you have to drive me in this car?” Sonya asked. Glad that she’d at least been able to borrow a hair band and pull her dark locks into a ponytail. The wind whipping around them noisily as Becky drove her red convertible Ferrari down the streets towards Mandy’s gym. 

“I lived in Ireland fer a long time. I like ta enjoy the sun now that I finally can.” Becky shot back with a wide smile that Sonya couldn’t help but return with a roll of the eyes. “So, tell me ‘bout yer friend.” 

Sonya narrowed her eyes at her... companion for the night. “Why?” 

“Jus’ curious. I’m pretty up front about it but a lot of the time I ‘ave a hard time gettin' girls out my place. You actually wanted to leave fer this girl and made sure we left wit’ plenty of time to spare. Seems like she’s a really good friend...” 

Sonya blushed and hoped Becky was too focused on the road to notice. She questioned what she would say but ultimately decided to just tell the truth. For some reason she sensed that Becky wasn’t one to go talking about other people’s business. “Ok. Maybe I like her... A lot.” 

“Tell me more.” 

“But she’s straight and wouldn’t look at me like that in a million years so just drop it.” Sonya stated with finality. 

Becky dropped the subject and the two fell into a comfortable silence as they pulled into the parking lot. 

Sonya was hoping to get inside relatively unnoticed but the flashy car combined with the fact that today of all days Mandy had decided to work out outside in the sun. So, there was no way of that happening. The statuesque blonde noticing her right away and greeting her with that brilliant smile she loved so much and a cheery wave. 

“Have fun!” Becky said as Sonya hopped out her car. 

“Thanks again.” 

“Don’t mention it.” The redhead waved off Sonya’s attempt to thank her. Looking past the other woman and catching Mandy give them both a sidelong glance when she knew Sonya wasn’t looking. 

Sonya walked over to Mandy and acted as normal as possible. 

“Hey Sone! Was that who I think it was?” 

Sonya sighed but knew she should have expected this question. “Yeah. You see it’s a long story-” 

“Sonya! Oh Sonya!” Came an Irish accent from behind the woman in question that was unmistakable. Steadily getting closer till Sonya turned and a smiling Becky was stopping right next to her. “You forgot somethin’.” 

Sonya blinked. “What?” Confused by the redhead’s words. 

Becky rolled her eyes and grinned wickedly. Walking closer and closer till she was nearly pressed against Sonya’s body. “Oh, this one.” She said and looked directly at Mandy like they were old friends. “Beautiful and intelligent. Makes me scream so much last night I damn near lost me voice, but she still forgets the most obvious things.” 

The redhead gently wrapped one hand around the back of Sonya’s head and pulled her in for a kiss. At the same time handing her a bundled-up bit of lacy fabric that she made sure Mandy caught a glimpse of. Sonya broke the kiss and whispered. “Those aren’t my panties.” 

To which Becky only grinned wider. “No. They aren’t.” Winking at the stunned woman and smiling sweetly over at a blushing Mandy. “Take good care of her. She’s a keeper.” 

Walking back to her car without a care in the world. Driving off with the roar of her engine filling the air. 

Sonya wasn’t the only person who had somewhere to be. 

Becky was going to have some lunch with an old roommate of hers from film school Peyton Royce and then she was scheduled to have a meeting with her new star Sasha Banks for a friendly dinner where they could discuss her character before they started filming. 

She should have plenty of time to see Peyton before the meeting. Eight hours to be exact. How could they waste that much time? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not exactly sure how often I'll be updating this, since it's just a project for me to have fun with different, lesser seen pairings, but I really hope you enjoy this crazy ride. Every chapter is going to be Becky with a different girl, but ultimately the endgame is Team BAE. But if you're looking to see some different girls with Becky I'd love any suggestions and I'll try to work them in. 
> 
> Next chapter we'll be in for some fun. Becky becomes truly Iconic.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a random idea I had, and I wanted to see if anyone cared lol. It was fun for me at least. Hopefully it was for you too.


End file.
